Sportacus
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Smarty |tribe = Mushroom Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = When a Zombie Trick is played, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = "I am Sportacus!"}} Sportacus is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability does 2 damage to the zombie hero every time a zombie trick is played. It was introduced in the 2017 Valenbrainz event, along with Hot Date and Stupid Cupid. It will be craftable at an unspecified future date. Origins It is based on a mushroom, the fleshy, spore-bearing fruiting body of a fungus, and a gladiator, an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Republic and Roman Empire. Its name is a portmanteau of "spore," a reproductive cell or group of cells produced by some plants, and "Spartacus," a Thracian gladiator who was one of the escaped slave leaders in the Thrid Servile War. It also shares its name with a main character from the TV show LazyTown. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Mushroom Nut Plant *'Trait:' None *'Ability:' When a Zombie Trick is played, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description "I am Sportacus!" Update History Update 1.10.22 *Added to the game. Strategies With Sportacus has the same stats and cost as Vanilla, but unlike Vanilla, its ability makes it powerful. It functions like Punish-Shroom, but its ability comes into effect when your opponent plays a trick, and unlike Black-Eyed Pea, it still activates its ability even if a trick were to destroy it. Its ability can do 2 damage to your opponent, which is great if your opponent focuses on playing tricks such as Immorticia, Professor Brainstorm, and . Speaking of tricks that destroy it, it is immune to most instant kill tricks like Rolling Stone, Rocket Science, and Weed Spray as long as its strength is not lowered or raised, though it is not immune to Locust Swarm. If you combine Sportacus with Black-Eyed Pea, you can rack up a lot of damage to your opponent very quickly due to the abilities of both of those plants, especially against a hero. If you are using this as Citron, Sportacus can synergize with Mirror-Nut and Smackadamia, and if you use Sportacus as Nightcap, you can use Buff-Shroom and Punish-Shroom with it. Green Shadow can boost Sportacus, though it can put it at risk of Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size. may use healing tricks to restore health to Sportacus and allow it to stay longer. Against Like Black-Eyed Pea, using tricks while Sportacus is in play isn't a very good idea. Its strength stat of 3 allows it to become invulnerable to Rolling Stone, Rocket Science, and Weed Spray unless its strength has been altered. Locust Swarm can be used to destroy it, but it is expensive and activates Sportacus' ability. If it is not boosted, Cakesplosion can also destroy it instantly. While Sportacus is on the field, it is recommended not to play tricks unless it are necessary, as the more tricks you play, the more damage you take. Instead, use powerful zombies to destroy it. Squirrel Herder is very useful, as Sportacus is classified as a nut plant, but watch out for Citron, who may counter her with . Gallery IMG_2601.png|Sportacus' statistics IMG_2599.png|Sportacus' grayed-out card in the player's collection IMG_2600.png|Sportacus' grayed-out card with an info button WEARENUMBERONE.png|Sportacus on the field OOOOH, CURSE THAT SPORTAFLOP AND THAT PINK HAIRED BRAT, NOW ALL THOSE LITTLE PUNKS ARE HOPPING AND JUMPING AROUND, EXCERCISING AND EATING HEALTHY!.png|Sportacus' sprite sheet Trivia *The Wall-Nut shield it is holding is actually alive, and opens its eyes during its idle animation. **When Sportacus attacks, the Wall-Nut shield actually gets angry as well as opening its eyes. * Strangely, the Wall-Nut held by Sportacus is smaller than its actual plant counterpart. *It is the only nut plant in the class. *It shares its sounds with Punish-Shroom and Fume-Shroom. **Coincidentally, they all fall under the mushroom tribe. *Its description "I am Sportacus!" references the famous quote "I am Spartacus" from the film Spartacus. Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards